marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ramon Hernandez (Lasher) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Fugitive, Formerly Mercenary | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Life Foundation | Creators = David Michelinie; Ron Lim | First = Venom Lethal Protector Vol 1 4 | Death = Venom Separation Anxiety Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = The Life Foundation Ramón Hernández was a mercenary who worked for a sinister corporation called the "Life Foundation." The Foundation was preparing for the M.A.D.(Mutually Assured Destruction) fallout of the Cold War and sought to provide a comfortable life for their wealthy clients after the impending nuclear holocaust. The Life Foundation experimented with the Venom symbiote in the hopes of developing superhuman peacekeepers to watch over their imagined fallout shelter utopia, and Ramón was one of the three men chosen as hosts for Venom's forcibly-extracted spawn. During Venom's time as Lethal Protector of San Francisco, Lasher and his "siblings" were defeated by Venom and Spider-Man. Ramon's symbiote was artificially aged to dust and his body was caught in a massive explosion. It was later revealed that Lasher and the other symbiotes had survived due to efforts by the Life Foundation. Ramón and his siblings broke Eddie Brock out of prison and kidnapped him in a last ditch effort to communicate with their alien "others." Ramón and the group wished to control their symbiotes in an effort to do good with them. Unfortunately Eddie refused to aid them, due to Carnage's example that his "children" became psychopathic killers. During this time, Ramon and the others were pursued by a high-tech group of vigilantes who also wished to destroy all the symbiotes. Scream attacked Ramón with a sonic knife after killing the other three symbiotes, having snapped from schizophrenia and her symbiote's influence, believing that the symbiotes and any who hosted them were evil. Despite his best efforts to calm her down and reason with her, Ramón was killed, seemingly along with his symbiote. After Death Ramón's symbiote (Lasher) survived, and was imprisoned/experimented upon in The Vault along with its siblings (with the exception of Carnage and Scream.) The symbiotes eventually merged together, and bonded with a man known as Scott Washington to form Hybrid. | Powers = *'Green Symbiotic Costume': Lasher possessed all the powers the original Venom symbiote had, including an his "father" did not develop. Unfortunately since Ramón could not properly control his "other," and the fact that he died early on in his career, Lasher only exhibited some powers granted by the symbiote. His full range of powers would have consisted of: **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Accelerated Healing Factor' **'Wall-Crawling' **'ESP (Spider-Sense)' **'Immunity to Spider-man's Spider Sense' **'Webbing Generation' **'Camouflage Capabilities' **'Constituent-Matter Generation' **'Constituent-Matter Manipulation (Multiple Tendrils)': This ability was unique to Lasher. His primary method of attack was to form his symbiotic costume into long whip-like tendrils that acted as limbs so as to be more effective against opponents, ensnaring and lashing them. They had an apparent mucous membrane encompassing them. | Abilities = *'Skilled Mercenary:' Ramón Hernández was a skilled mercenary before joining his symbiote. | Strength = | Weaknesses = *'Intense Sound:' The symbiote is extremely sensitive to high frequencies of sound and Sonic attacks. This was best exhibited when Ramón was killed by Donna using a Sonic knife. *'Intense Heat:' The symbiote is also vulnerable to intense levels of heat. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The symbiote (and his hosts) wasn't officially named Lasher, until , with the War Dog as host. It was the result of fan-naming and official toy-line naming: ** Lasher was originally the name of an action-figure but the name stuck in the symbiote mythos for the name of Ramón Hernández's symbiote. | Links = }} Category:Web-Slinging Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Camouflage Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Category:Wallcrawling Category:Fire Weakness Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Tentacles Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Fan-Made Alias